1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna carrier, and more specifically, to an antenna carrier which allows precise adjustments of its orientation angle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At the moment, the development of telecommunications is quite astonishing, and the market for telecommunication is maturing. With the development of satellite techniques and applications, more and more information is transmitted via satellites such as broadcast television and weather maps for example. Adjusting the antenna to receive the satellite signals is an important step when setting up a satellite antenna. When the satellite antenna is adjusted at the appropriate angle, it can receive satellite signals at optimum strength.
The receiving device or transmitting device of the traditional dish satellite antenna includes a dish reflector for receiving satellite signals and focusing the received signals and at least one low noise signal amplifier (LNBF) for receiving the reflected signals. In addition, for accurately receiving the signals, the longitude and latitude of the receiver and the angle between the receiver and the satellite should be checked. The rotation angle, dish elevation angle and dish orientation angle should be adjusted to make the antenna receive the satellite signals in different areas.
In the fixing process of the antenna, when the satellite signals are multi-beam, weak, or two way; or the directivity of the antenna signals need to be more sensitive (i.e. the antenna radiation lobes' beamwidth is narrower), there is no fine tune module to help the fixer adjust the rotation angle. As a result, the fixer wastes a lot of time and force to adjust the antenna angle. Even then, the antenna is still unable to accurately receive the satellite signals.
In addition, the Mast Dish antenna, used widely in the Europe and America, does not have a very rigid dish. As a result, the shape of the dish may be changed by forces exerted by the user when pushing the dish to adjust the orientation angle. Because the shape of the dish has changed, the reflecting characteristics of the dish will also be changed, resulting in the inability of the antenna to achieve optimal signal quality.
There are some current designs for the antenna carrier that adjust the elevation angle and the rotation angle. However, since sizes of dish antennas are becoming smaller, the accuracy of satellite aligning is becoming more important. Therefore, designs that only fine-tune the elevation angle and rotation angle are not adequate for the needs of satellite antenna fixing.